Up to 50% of all residential burglaries are caused by an open garage door. Despite that people can push a button on a remote control to close the garage door, every day people are asking themselves the nagging question “did I forget to close my garage door?” This is simply because many times the driver cannot see, or visually confirm, the garage door is closed or is closing.
To solve the problem, a known solution is to send an alert to the driver warning the garage door has been left open. However, such solution relies on that the driver takes an extra action to close the door. First, taking extra action is not convenient for the driver while he/she is driving. Second, even when the action is taken, sometimes the driver may be already in a position where the door is not within his/her sight. Therefore, the uncertainty on whether the garage door is actually closed or not will make the driver feel mental uneasiness or nervousness, and the driver cannot enjoy a peace of mind afterwards.
In a number of wireless communication technologies, such as Cellular, WLAN, Bluetooth, ZigBee, etc., Received Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI) has been used to measure the distance and control the door switch. However, the solution is also far from satisfactory, since the door does not close in an intelligent way. For example, the door may not start to close while the door is still visible to a leaving driver.
Advantageously, the present invention can overcome the afore-mentioned problems, by providing an intelligent switch control system and method thereof.